Assassins of the league
by TheShadowsKnow
Summary: Follows the assassins of the league, and Dante, their summoner as they try to live together.


**This is a new Idea that popped into my head, oh yeah btw my name is TheShadowsKnow or just Sk for short, and I am currently writing Lol Highschool, a terribly written story that follows Zed through highschool and mayb more ;).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the OC(I do own that guy) or the world, but I also own the plot.**

Assassins floor, Institute of War, Valoran, Runeterra

I walked off the elevator somewhat scared, I was still relatively new here and because well… what happened to the last guy, so I am in charge of the assassins, the way the League split up the champions was buy primary role, so I am the lucky guy. The hallway was pretty normal, slight hints showing it was the assassin floor, like posters of themselves, or a knife or 2 in the wall. The first thing I wanted to do was gather everyone up so I went to the recreational room (2 long for me let's call it the living room, eh good enough) to see if any of them were there and when I walked in I saw Akali and Ekko sitting next to each other on one couch Ekko's arm around Akali so I figure they are a couple, Kassadin (human form) sitting next to Evelynn so I assume they are a couple, Talon and Katarina in the kitchen and I have heard rumors that they were a couple. Damn man the assassins get along together.

"Hello, Hellooooo, Hello?" I saw Fizz waving at me from the floor where he was playing a game with Kha'Zix and Leblanc.

"What, oh sorry hi I am the new summoner for this floor."

"Oh, that's cool, hey dude."

"Hey."

"What is your name young hunter?" Rengar said. How did I not see him at first glance? He is massive, maybe 8 feet tall, he was sitting on a couch with Nidalee on his lap GOD DAMN these assassins are in so many relationships.

"young hunter? Your name please."

"Oh, sorry my name is Dante."

"Hello Dante" almost all of them said in unison.

"Hey, k so I wanna take a roll call, because I wanna learn some things and lay some stuff down."

"K, Summoner." Talon said sitting on the last couch with Katarina.

"ready, Akali."

"here."

"Ekko."

"Present."

"Evelynn."

"here."

"Fizz is here, I saw him."

"Kassadin, Katarina, Kha'zix."

"Here, Here, Here."

"Leblanc."

"Here."

"Master Yi."

"Here." he responded stepping out of the bathroom.

"Nidalee, I saw you."

"Rengar, saw you as well."

"did you really summoner?" he growled and when I looked up I no longer saw him.

"Rengar, stop playing tricks on the poor boy." Katarina chided. Rengar let out a deep hearty laugh.

"sorry for the scare."

"Moving on, Shaco."

"Summoner, he is in a cell right now, for killing the other summoner."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I knew they kept Nocturne away, but not that. Thank you for whoever said that."

"Still moving on, Talon."

"Here."

"And finally Zed."

"..."

"Anyone know where Zed is?"

"He is probably in his room, he spends most of his time there." Talon said.

"K, go get him Talon."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Talon can you please get him?"

"No!"

"I asked nicely."

"No! I am not dying today."

"Fine, anyone else?"

"..."

"Fine, I will get him myself, I need him to hear this."

"Great we will need a new summoner already." Evelynn exclaimed.

I walked over to the room marked "Zed" and knocked on the door "..." I knocked again "..."

"I swear if you knock one more time I will kill you where you stand."

"Zed, can you please come out? I am the new summoner and I need to talk to you all."

"Fine, I am coming."

"Yes! meet us in the living room." He walked out and Zed followed him, when we walked in the room went silent and stared at them.

"What guys? And Talon, that wasn't so hard." Zed walked in and told Akali and Ekko to move so he could sit, and they moved they moved fast.

Akali was in shock "Zed you're not wearing your mask."

"Yeah, and?"

"I have never seen you without it."

KATARINA POV

Zed's face was beautiful, no one in the room had ever seen it before, he was also wearing a tight white t-shirt, accenting his muscles even more, and he also wore sweatpants. His face was just OMG beautiful his red slightly glowing eyes, his ashe white hair, a few battle scars, and defined cheek bones and I know I am not the only girl in this room that was thinking the same thing, they were all staring as well. Akali was too young for him though, Nidalee and Rengar were together, Evelynn was too weird and she also had Kassadin, LeBlanc was also too weird. So that made me the best candidate, even with Talon here.

OC POV

"Okay, now that we are all here I wanna get this out of the way, something I want you all to remember for the rest of my time here "We will live as brothers or die as fools." remember guys you will see why as the time comes, there is no curfew, but once a week, on Monday at 12:00 PM sharp I will hold a meeting right here and you all will attend, got it?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"Unless you can give a valid reason, but other than that you all can do pretty much whatever you want, but no killing, or maiming please."

"Fine." Katarina said rolling her eyes. Everyone, but Zed laughed. He seemed so emotionless.

"K, so now I want everyone to go around and say if they are in a relationship or not. I want to know this so I know who I can make my moves on, because I am not currently in one." Everyone laughed at this.

"Yes for me." Katarina said.

"Me too." said Talon. They looked each other blushing.

"Me and Akali are together." Ekko Said.

"I am not in one, Dante." Leblanc said

"Nami is mine man." Fizz said pointing at me.

"I am not in a relationship at the current moment." Kha'zix said.

"Irelia and I are together currently." Master Yi said.

"The huntress Nidalee and I are in a relationship." Rengar said

"I am in one also. With Eve." Kassadin said

"KASS!" Evelynn yelled

"Sorry, he asked."

"I forgive you." Evelynn said sealing it with a kiss.

"Okay so there is one left, Zed."

"Yeah, I am in one."

 **So how did yall enjoy what could become a new series. Review any ideas, also review whether you want it to be a thing or not, don't say "it is shit" say "it is shit because" Thank you for reading.**

 **~Sk**


End file.
